


Bloom

by littlemissliar



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, High School AU, this was very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissliar/pseuds/littlemissliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava and Maggie met by a chance encounter, become friends and go shopping and it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

She’s pretty, Ava thought to herself in the midst of a crowd.

She  slowed down her walking, not enough to look strange but just to get a second glance once she spotted a head of green hair. Her heart fluttered when she heard her laugh at something the boy she was with just said. She yelped as someone bumped into her and her face went red. Her breath shortened as she scurried across the street, head cast down and face still red as she clutched her phone in a tight grip.

Once she was safely on the other side of the street, she took a deep breath in and out. Counting between breaths and releasing them slowly. She looked at her phone, eyeing the time. She heard a laugh and glanced up to see the girl with green hair laughing with a tall boy with dark red hair. Ava took another gulp of air as she looked at her.

She was just so….pretty. Dark skin and freckles, dark green hair and green eyes, once she saw her, Ava felt her heart flutter. Her hips rocked, and they were just so… big, and when she walked her blue skirt went swish swish swish. And just like that Ava was gone.

You don’t even know her name, she thought  to herself as she once again crossed the street, eyes cast down, taking care not to bump anyone this time.

Once she had made it across, she started to make her way to her high school, humming as she walked. She took out her phone, but only really to check the time. It wasn’t like anyone really texted her….besides her mother's but mum texts do not count as official texts.

“Hey A-Ava, still stalk-king?” a familiar voice said close to her ear. Rolling her eyes, she kept walking as she turned to look at the owner of the voice.

“Odin, I’ve told you once, and I will tell you again. I. Am. Not. A. Stalker” she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Odin frowned, rolling his eyes “Y-yeah right. Just like you-u don’t smell people” he muttered, smoke trailing out of his mouth.

“It was an accident!”

“Sure, sur-e”

“Ugh- I can't believe you sometimes” she muttered, entering the school grounds, Odin following close behind her with a cigarette still in hand. She wrinkled her nose in distaste when she smelt it, and took a few steps forward to get away.

“You're not allowed to smoke on school grounds” she lectured, to which Odin replied by flipping her off. He still finished the cigarette in record time, before stamping it out. Ava frowned at the act and opened her mouth to tell him to pick up his garbage, but was interrupted by the bell ringing, causing both of them to sigh.

“fuck, I have mat-h” Odin groaned. Glancing at Ava he asked“Wha-at do you have?”

“I have P.E” she groaned.

“We could skip-p-p” he offered, leaning against the wall, looking down at her.

“What?” she squeaked out, eyes wide at such an idea. She didn’t do that kind of stuff. Odin did. But she certainly didn’t. Granted though she had thought about it many time before her tests and before P.E.

“Cut class? Leave the prem-m-mise for a set amount of time? W-wag?” Odin offered up other terms, numbering them off with each finger, still looming over her.

“No.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“But I don’t wa-nt to go to ma-th and you don’t wan-t to go to P.E. If we skip, it’s a win-win scenario. Th-at is all the reason I need” Odin explained, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and taking out a packet of smokes, the light tucked safely inside. He took one out, putting it in his mouth and lighting it, he glanced at her again.

“You wan-n-na come or no-t-t-t?” he asked again, and he stopped leaning against the wall, standing to his full height.

“No” she said again, her voice feeling stronger. Yes, she was standing up for herself. This was good, no this wasn’t good, this was great! This little victory only added onto the firmness of her voice as she straightened her back and turned her heel to walk away, head held high.

“Do you really wa-a-ant  all those peop-p-le staring at you?” his deep voiced rattled in her head and her pace slowed and the little victory in her head died down. Her breath shortened and her chest tightened at the idea of going to P.E now. The changing rooms, where other girls would look at her stomach and her arms, the oval they ran around and Ava thought of her chubby thighs just slapping together that people starred at.

She took another breath in, a flash of cold sending a shiver down her spin and her chest tightened once again and she lost her breath again. P.E wasn’t that important. It was just one time after all. Maybe it really didn’t matter? She clutched her phone tighter in her right hand, her face reddening and she looked at the still open school gate and Odin still standing there. She glanced over to her shoulder at the gym to see her other classmates just walking into the gym without a care in the world.

Maybe she could just lie and say she got to school late?

She gently walked over to Odin, eyes cast down and Odin nodded to her, “Yo-u look sic-ck”

“Thanks for noticing” she muttered, stuffing her hands in her pockets as they walked off the school grounds. She looked at the clear blue sky and took a deep breath of air in, and exhaled slowly. It was too nice of day to be in class. The two walked in silence, crossing the lights and walking towards the mall. She threw a glance at Odin, mainly eyeing the ‘beard’ he was trying to grow.

“What if someone recognizes us?” she asked, glancing up at him as they reached the end of the lights, walking on the side walk.

Odin took out his cigarette, holding it between two fingers, and exhaled while he looked at her, “The-y won’t care-e, and we don’t we-ear uniforms. No on-e cares-s, Ava” Odin breathed out, before putting the cigarette back in his mouth as they walked across the street. They walked in silence for a while, once they reached the mall, they waited a bit at the door, Odin finishing his cigarette in the blink of an eye.

Once they walked in, Ava looked around anxiously for teachers, wondering if they patrolled the mall like teachers in primary school said they did. Of course Ava knew this was joke but it still lingered in her mind. It felt, weird, being in the mall when she was supposed to be at P.E, like she was with one of her mums and at any second they would come out of nowhere and greet her with a friendly smile asking who her friend was. Was this what it felt like to be in the twilight zone?

“W-want go- to Mc-c-c Donalds-s?” Odin asked, making Ava turn her head to look at him and she shrugged, nodding as they walked to the food court.

Then she saw her again. Tall, pretty, and green. She was smiling ear to ear at a boy with pure white hair and dark brown skin with a blush across her cheeks, and as they got closer, she could hear the boy was talking about Titan.

Titan, that was the new religion that just showed up out of the blue with a massive group of followers. Ava looked at the book he was holding, and he would flick through the pages and point at something, a grin across his face and the the girl avidly nodded, blushing ear to ear as she smiled more at him.

Ava felt a rush in her chest when they met eyes and the girl looked at her, and then a small smiled pulled up to her face but as soon as she looked at her she looked away in favour of the Titan follower.

They got into line, ordering their food and waiting patiently, each time Odin wasn’t looking, Ava would turn her head, craning to look at the other girl once again. Soon they had their food, Ava sipping away at her drink from their table. Odin was on his phone, Ava was flicking through her sketchbook, wondering if she wanted to clean up the odd sketch. Some had potential, anything had potential. She heard her laugh again and a shiver ran down her spine and she looked at her her again, and before Ava knew it was placing her pencil to paper, every so often sneaking a peek at the girls high cheekbones, her pointed chin, her eyes, her freckles.  

“Odin? What the fuck are you doing here?” a voice asked and Ava jumped, snapping her book shut as quick as a whip..

That pretty girl was standing at their table, hands on her hips, glaring at Odin like he was the scum of the earth. Then she looked at Ava, green eyes sharp like knives and her eyes flicked between the two.

“I’m e-ating, as yo-ou can see” Odin replied before putting a fry into his mouth as he stared at Maggie.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” she asked, cokcing up an eye brow as her arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at him.

“I have a free period”  
  
“Where’s your stutter, Odin?”  
  
“Up you-r ass, M-maggie”

What happened next. Happened very quickly.

Ava liked to think back on this and imagine classical music would start playing in as the scene played out in slow motion. Maggie slapped Odin so hard there was a clear red hand print on his cheek. Odin picked up his drink, took off the lid, and then threw the contents of the drink at Maggie. Maggie was splashed with red soda and, thinking quickly, grabbed the tray that had Ava’s empty carton of fries and then proceed to hit Odin with it. Ava, being the person she was, could only stare at the two of them. Odin, on the other hand, decided it’d be a great idea to try and stop the tray that was hitting him, so he grabbed it and tugged it away from her grasp and hit Ava directly in the face with it. Ava burst into tears, Maggie was yelling and Odin was cursing and the mall security was trying to pull the two taller teenagers apart, and failing.

**  
  
**

Several phone calls later, Ava and Maggie where walking out of the mall, side by side. Ava cast up a nervous glance at her, blushing as she noticed she was also looking at her. They two of them were silent for a moment then Maggie spoke.

“How’s your jaw?”

“Oh, it’s fine, I guess” she mumbled, rubbing her puffy red cheek from where the tray had hit.

Not it didn’t it hurt so much and every time she touched it she got sniffly. Maggie sighed, scratching the back of her neck before looking around, then looking at her watch. Maggie sucked in a deep breathe of air and then released it slowly before she shrugged, turning her attention towards Ava as she slid her hands into her pockets, “You wanna do something? Look at some clothes, I guess? I think Sports girl got some next ballet clothes that I wanna look at”

Ava hated clothes shopping, but she nodded. Maybe she just hated doing it alone or, god forbid, with her mothers.

They walked side by side, Maggie easily towering over Ava.

Ava took in a mini deep breathe and she said it “So what school do you go to?”

“Oh, I go to the private academy, I’m gonna bag a rich guy there” she smiled, winking at Ava’s as she shimmied her hips before laughing to herself as Ava giggled with her.

“Public school” Ava said, pointing at herself and Maggie smiled.   
  
“But you know, this ain’t my business but why do you hang out with Odin? I mean, yeah, he’s a good drug dealer but-like- you know what I’m talking about right? You don't just hang out with your drug dealer if you're feeling what I’m saying” Maggie said, flicking her wrist a couple of times, before looking at Ava.

“He can be nice, and he’s a really chill guy” Ava shrugged, reaching into her pocket to clutch her phone but she stopped mid way through when Maggie just shrugged, nodding.

Once they reached the ballet store, Maggie started flicking through shoes and more ballet stuff that Ava couldn’t name to save her life. But Maggie was having fun, she would take out a piece of clothing, place it over her clothed form, then look at Ava and strike a ridiculous pose, asking “Does it match my hair?”

Some of them were obviously jokes, the bright neon, the ugly grey one, and the weird printed ones where jokes that Ava would nod to and say they looked stunning on the taller girl. But other ones Maggie wanted an honest answer, Maggie lifted up a pale, baby blue one and Ava nodded, just as she did with a deep forest green with along with the yellow one.   
  
“So how long have you done ballet?” she asked as they walked out of the store, Maggie holding shopping bags.

“Nearly six years now” Maggie answered, looking at her purchases with a smile.   
“That’s so cool” Ava smiled.

“What about you? What do you like to do?” Maggie asked as they walked along the mall.

“Oh, uh, I like classical music, and animals I guess and um-art I guess”

“Oh so you like, draw and shit, that’s so cool I can’t even draw a straight line” Maggie laughed.

“Don’t you need to be straight to draw a straight line” Ava joked before she knew what was saying and her face turned beat red and a pit formed in her stomach and she fell silent for a few seconds before.

Maggie started to laughed, a big grin across her face, her face flushed as she heaved in breathes. She snorted again, trying to regaining her breathing only to burst into laughter once again, it got to the point where Maggie had to physically sit down to regain her breathing, wiping tears from her eyes and she smiled at Ava.

“Your a fucking riot, I love it”

Ava started to notice that Maggie was, a very touchy person. She would play with Ava’s hair when they sat down, run her fingers along her spine, wink, smile a lot. Then it kind of clicked.

Maggie was flirting with her.

As they started walking around the mall once again, Ava realized they looked like typical teenage girls. For some reason this made her happy, she was with her friend and she was laughing and making jokes in a mall like teenage girl stereotypes do.

Soon Ava pointed at a store, saying she wanted to go in and they were flicking through clothes racks together, “I think we should go with maybe dark browns, maybe some red to go with that hair, oh maybe we could get matching t-shirts they have a 2 one 1 deal” Maggie said, pointing at a t-shirt that read ‘Forest fire in my heart’

“Yeah, I think that would be cool” Ava nodded and soon they were in the change room, trying on clothes together. “Wanna share a stall? I feel like an ass trying to do up this zipper” Maggie called out.

Ava looked at her half naked form, looking at her self harm scars and she shook her head, “Why don’t you come out and I’ll help you with it” Ava called back.

“Aw come on, we're both girls” Maggie laughed. “All we have to say is no homo” she laughed again.

“Oh it’s just I’m-you know- chubby and- well no one wants to see me naked- and I’m” Ava mumbled off.

I’m ugly.

Maggie scoffed, “Ava, I have done ballet for six years. I have seen ugly. My feet last year looked like a war crime. Besides I don’t think you're ugly, you're beautiful and anyone who says otherwise is a fuckwit”

Ava felt her heart thunder, her cheeks heating up, and her eyes becoming watery. She let out a little whimper, wiping her eyes and she took in a shaky breath. Maggie knocked on the door again and her chest twisted but it wasn’t like it twisted when she felt anxiety creep into her mind.

“Do you wanna let me in?” Maggie asked.

Ava crept over to the lock, opening it so Maggie could get in.

Maggie just smiled, and she opened her arms and Ava gently walked into her embrace. Maggie hugged her, tight.

Ava looked up at Maggie, to notice that Maggie was looking her like she did with the the Titan guy. Maggie had a blush across her cheeks and Ava felt her face heat up as well. Ava felt Maggie’s arms bring her in closer, nearing their faces and Maggie closed her eyes, lips puckering and Ava stared at her for a couple of seconds before closing her eyes as well and kissed Maggie.

If Ava had to describe falling in love, she would describe it the way a plant grows. It has to be on good grounds, watered even before it looks likes there’s any life. Thens something appears, small, fragile but alive. In thee calm air of silence, something alive and beautiful begins to grow, gently growing in it’s own way. Arms being to wrap around one another, the support begins to grow. And before one knows what’s happening leaves begin to bloom, laughter begins to form, memories of bliss begin to form into golden times one keep in their heart. Then it finally happens, the bud has appeared and kisses became longer and finally in one night everything changes and everything has bloomed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, as you can see. I am a big fan of bringing in my head cannons into my work. But also can you just give me some feed back, some advice on what I can do to make my work more in character? Meh just some things to think a about. This is my first time writing for Ava's demon so I don't if I got something wrong like shrug idk. 
> 
> I just saw how most fics for this pairing are really small like there's 3?????????? Not including this one so yeah I just thought those folks would like this but also I just also really like this pairing and thought you guys would want a kinda longish one shot that wasn't angst like shrug though.


End file.
